1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for automatically providing water/food to an animal utilizing the force of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many animal owners have a need or a desire to water and/or feed their animals without having to do so manually. The need arises when the owner is absent and unable to manually water and feed an animal at the appropriate time because, for example, the owner's schedule does not permit such. The desire arises as a matter of convenience. Many conventional pet feeders and watering devices automatically deliver food and/or water to an animal, and many of these automatic pet feeders and watering devices accomplish this utilizing the force of gravity. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,428. These conventional devices typically include a vessel and a bowl. The vessel stores water or food above the bowl and includes an opening. The bowl receives and supports the vessel such that the stored water or food passes through the opening, under the force of gravity, and into the bowl. The bowl presents the food or water such that it is accessible by an animal. As the animal consumes the food or water from the bowl, gravity forces more food or water through the opening and into the bowl. As food, water, and saliva from the animal occupy the bowl, certain bacteria develop in the bowl such that regular cleaning of the bowl is required to maintain a proper level of sanitation for the animal.
These conventional devices are limited in that they are prone to becoming insanitary and to spilling the stored water or food. More specifically, the bowl of these conventional devices must be substantial to the extent that it structurally supports the vessel when the vessel stores food or water. As a result, proper cleaning of the bowl is cumbersome and is typically neglected by a user. More specifically, to clean the bowl, the user must first remove the vessel from the bowl and then clean the bowl, which is an awkward task due to the size and shape of the bowl. Accordingly, users typically do not clean the bowl with the regularity required for maintaining a sanitary bowl.
Additionally, the vessel and the bowl of a conventional device include respective components of a slot-and-projection configuration for engaging the vessel and the bowl, such an engagement being designed to secure the vessel to the bowl. However, in the event the conventional device is overturned by, for example, an animal or a user, the slot-projection configuration is not sufficient to maintain the engagement of the vessel and the bowl. As a result, when the device is overturned, the vessel disengages from the bowl, and the water or food stored within the vessel is spilled. Consequently, a device that promotes sanitation of the bowl portion of an automatic pet feeder and watering device and that reduces the spilling of the contents of the vessel in the event the device is overturned is desired.